


Favorites

by MoonLitFranx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, Mentioned Minor Characters - Freeform, Other characters just briefly mentioned, rating for curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLitFranx/pseuds/MoonLitFranx
Summary: Shirabu is inconvenienced by Semi Eita. So he confronts him in a surprising way.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a one shot but if gets good feedback I might make it a series :>
> 
> This is unbeta-ed btw hehe :>
> 
> Nonstop  
> Semi Eita  
> Sugawara Koushi  
> Oikawa Tooru  
> Aikichi Suwa  
> Isumi Sakishima
> 
> Blacklist  
> Shirabu Kenjiro  
> Akaashi Keiji  
> Miya Atsumu  
> Yahaba Shigeru  
> Kozume Kenma  
> Koganegawa Kanji

Semi smiled and waved to the people watching them live. He didn't forget to send a heart and a wink to the cameras too, just in case for the people who were watching the livestream.

"Eita!" Oikawa tapped him on his shoulder but to no avail Semi was still doing fan service.

Sugawara just sighed before smiling apologetically to the MC. "Semi Eita."

Semi then focused on their conversation. "I'm sorry, what was it?"

"Your members said that you're the one who spends most of their money on food. What are your favorites snacks?"

"Ah, that's a hard one but if I had to pick it would be sweets, specifically chocolate and strawberry flavored snacks." Semi smiled at his own answer while Aikichi and Isumi exchanged glances.

"Doesn't it mess with your diet? If you have one that is?"

"We don't really restrict ourselv-"

Shirabu turned off the television and looked at Atsumu and Yahaba. The two of them were watching Nonstop's interview that made the two of them suspects of his suspicions.

"Alright, confess right now or I'll post your pictures on our twitter account. Between the two of you, who is communicating with Semi?"

Atsumu and Yahaba looked at each other before shaking their heads as an answer. It's like the both of them has telepathy.

"Keiji, Kenma, and Kanji aren't capable of doing this." Shirabu was frustrated for weeks now, he doesn't even know how to calm himself down.

"What are you accusing us of anyway?" Yahaba finally spoke.

"For fuck's sake- I'm talking about how Semi Eita always knows what my favorites are as he talks about them in interviews and live TV." 

"Maybe you're just being paranoid, what if you just have the same taste?" Atsumu shrugged as he took the remote control from Shirabu so they can continue watching the interview.

"He even got my perfume right! How is that a coincidence if some of his answers are specific!" Shirabu exclaimed before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Kenji. You'll wake up Kenma and Kanji." Akaashi smiled then ushered him to his room so they can talk about it quietly.

Shirabu and Akaashi sat on the latter's bed. Shirabu immediately took a pillow and hugged it while pouting.

"Now what's the matter Kenjiro?" Akaashi's voice was soft and caring. Shirabu immediately ranted as Akaashi listened beside him.

"You know that people have different tastes for different stuff right? But Semi from Nonstop seems to have all the same likes as I do. He even got specific when asked what his hobbies are, it was really similar to mine." Shirabu buried his face on the pillow while Akaashi patted his head.

"I don't think there's a problem with that though." Akaashi almost fell off his bed when Shirabu turned to look at him so fast he thought his neck would break.

"There is a problem Keiji! Nonstop is a popular group and whatever any of them uses their fans would buy it until it's sold out!" Shirabu shouted. "I even have to wait for weeks until there was a stock for my perfume because Semi said it's the one he uses so it went out of stock!"

Akaashi just nodded, he did understand where Shirabu is coming from. "I haven't experienced that yet but I know how frustrated you feel Kenjiro. But we can't really dictate what others need to do, you know?"

Shirabu just sighed and leaned on Akaashi. "I'm aware of that Keiji. It's just, it's bugging me that Semi's likes is scarily similar to mine."

Akaashi just patted his head and let him rest on him. He knew that the older male need some sleep after a frustrating day. "Don't worry too much about that. Just relax, it's our day off, we rarely have day offs Kenjiro."

Shirabu yawned then nodded. "Yeah, you're right, thanks Keiji."

-

Semi just got off the stage when his phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Semi! You know how you want to get close to Shirabu so you kind of asked what he likes?"

"Oh hi to you too." Semi walked inside their dressing room to rest before their next schedule. "Of course I remember, why do you ask?"

"Uh, we didn't think you'll say it in interviews so Shirabu's kind of mad because of that."

Semi just blinked. "Come again?"

"I said, Shirabu's mad that you have the same likes as him even though I know that you two are polar opposites and you don't even like most of what Shirabu likes."

Semi stayed silent while the person on the other line kept on talking. 

"I'm fucked aren't I?"

"Yeah, super fucked."

-

Shirabu was supposed to ignore it. But he couldn't, not when the large sold out sign is on the spot where he usually finds his favorite strawberry flavored pocky. 

"Fucking Semi Eita," he muttered under his breath as he forced himself to pick another snack to eat while on their way to a photoshoot.

"Kenjiro, I hear you cursing about Semi Eita for the fifth time today." He didn't even notice that Kenma appeared beside him and that scared him enough to let go of the snack he was holding.

"You heard nothing Kenma, nothing." Shirabu picked up the cookies and cream pocky from the floor before immediately going to the counter.

Kenma just nodded, "alright, if you say so."

When they met up with the rest of their members, Shirabu asked them if they have Semi's contact number. It earned him weird glances from them but he didn't mind.

Yahaba silently reached out of his bag and passed him his unlocked phone. Shirabu smiled and saved Semi's number on his phone.

"Thank you, traitor."

Yahaba realized what he did and turned pale. "Ah fuck."

After their schedules were done Shirabu immediately locked himself in his room while calling Semi's phone.

He waited patiently if he will pick up but to no avail his call was unanswered. He tried three more times before he gave up.

He was frustrated but he understands if Semi didn't pick up. They were idols after all. He just needed to look for a chance where he can meet Semi.

-

The chance came to him as they were allowed to perform in a music show at the same time with Nonstop.

Their group, Blacklist, was you know. Blacklisted from music shows since their themes were 'inappropriate.' Shirabu begged to differ, their themes were just out of the norm so not all agreed with them.

Blacklist were not used to the cramped and noisy corridors when they went backstage. Usually they have the backstage for themselves since they hold their own shows.

Shirabu didn't waste his time looking for Semi through the crowd of people. It was easy spotting him since his group were composed of tall people, Shirabu was short compared to them.

Semi's group members saw him and smiled while Semi is completely oblivious. Shirabu smiled back before tapping Semi's shoulders, accidentally scaring him.

"You really scared me th- wait- Shirabu?"

"I apologize for that." He said then bowed. "Yes, I'm Shirabu Kenjiro, the one and only."

The both of them failed to realize that they're the only ones left in the corridors.

"Oh, uh, why are you here?" Semi asked as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I wanted to say that you're annoying."

'Well that was straightforward.' Semi thought. He opened his mouth to answer but Shirabu put up his hand. 

"If I'm not mistaken, you're in contact with Shigeru. He told you everything I liked so when you get interviewed you say it to catch my attention. I'm flattered senpai, really. But it gets annoying since they always run out when I need them."

Semi's eyes widened as he realized what he did. "I'm really really sorry, I didn't realize that I was inconveniencing you."

"It's fine. I just hope when it's my turn to say that you're my favorite person, you won't be taken easily." Shirabu then walked away.

Semi was left there with his mouth hung agape. Did Shirabu really do that?

He didn't miss the wink the other gave him as he turned the corner.

Shirabu smiled to himself, proud of what he did. Semi might be annoying but he was cute so he gets a pass.

He hopes they'd be able to meet again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reaching here! I hope you enjoyed this short fic! I hope you have a great day, I love you! 💕


End file.
